


Rapunzel'd

by wings128



Series: Once Upon A Fandom Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was this tower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel'd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JJ1564's prompt at LJ's Fairy Tale Meme: _Okay it's got to be Dean/Sam and Rapunzel!!”_

“Sam!” Dean yelled, voice thick with the panic that was suddenly sparking all his nerve endings and prickling along his skin as he pounded on the ancient oak door with clenched fists. “SAAAAM!”

“Dean!” Sam’s answering shout was muffled by four inches of expertly crafted timber.

‘Fuck!’

Dean stepped back, green eyes sharp as they took in the solitary tower they’d stumbled across while tracking a Wendigo. He cursed, and paced out the circumference of pink and gold stone. There was no other way in, and the solitary window was well above his reach. The scene was a bit too Disney Real Estate for Dean’s taste, but there’d been nothing of the Supernatural to set off his radar; nothing but a moat of wild flowers on lush grass, and a sweet breeze blowing through the surrounding evergreen foliage.

‘Dammit, why was he always having to save his kid brother’s ass?!’

Dean pounded on the door again, ignoring the nip of splinters that bit into the edge of his palms, “Sammy! If you can hear me, I gonna go get some rope!”

“I can hear you Dean.” Dean yanked his head up to see, with no small relief, Sam grinning down at him from the arched window.

“Something weird’s going on, I think I’m going to need a haircut.”

“Okay, Princess, we’ll make that a priority once I’ve saved your ass,” Dean scoffed and added a put upon eye roll. “Gotta a key? A rope?” 

“No, but we could use this.”

Before Dean could give any kind of answer, an unbelievably long rope of satiny brown strands fell from the window ledge and whispered against the ground at his feet.

Dean swallowed, mischief sparking in his eyes as he looked up at his brother; letting the chocolate silk slide through his fingers. “Dude! If you’re that Rapunzel chick, I guess that makes me your prince, Samantha.”

“Dean,” Sam sighed exasperatedly, “just get up hair!”


End file.
